Wrongfully Accused
by Pam Marks
Summary: Tommy is the victim of a horrible attack...
1. Wrongfully Accused

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The power rangers do not belong to me. They belong to a big company out there somewhere._

 _ **Authors Note Pam:**_ _This story takes place while Tommy is the green ranger. Now if you will please familiarize yourself with the nearest emergency exit and pull out a box of tissues and on with the tear jerkier I mean story. Oh and thanks to my new co-author for agreeing to work with a nut like me =-D. If she doesn't have any thing to say then on with the story._

 _ **Authors Note Kawaii Tigress:**_ _Thank you Pam for asking me to co-write this story and for putting up with all of my crazy ideas. Hope you guys enjoy and as always feedback is welcomed._

 **Wrongfully Accused**  
 **by:** **Pam Marks** **and** **Kawaii Tigress**

Tommy Oliver hummed a tune to himself as he was on his way to meet his best friend and teammate Jason Scott at the docks for practice.

Tommy found it rather odd that Jason wanted to practice on the docks today rather then the park as they usually did on Saturday morning. Jason had been up and called unusually early in the morning; Tommy usually got a few more hours off sleep. The docks didn't scare Tommy it was the fact that it was so dark at this time you would never be able to see any of Rita's minions lurking around. Tommy quickly banished the thought with a shrug and concentrated on how he was going to kick Jason's butt this time.

Tommy got to the docks and went to pear tree where Jason had told him to wait for him. Seeing a shadowed figured doing katas on the roof of the old gray five-story building and Tommy rushed up the rusty stairs to meet Jason. When he got up the stairs he saw Jason warming up and dropped his green duffel bag and put his morpher and communicator in to it. Then he threw it aside near the edge of the rectangle roof and grinned as he greeted his best friend "Hey Jase."

Jason whirled around and smiled devilishly and replied "Hi Tommy." Tommy smiled as he began to warm up; this was going to be a fight that Tommy would never forget.

"Where's your morpher and communicator Tommy?"

"They're in my bag. I didn't think I would need them."

Jason smirked and walked over to where Tommy had dropped his bag and kicked it a few times until it went over the edge and crashed on the cold cement below.

Jason turned around and said "Opps!"

Tommy's eyes went wide and he said "Jase. Why did you do that for? Man, what's up with you?"

Jason smirked and walking until he was toe and toe with Tommy replied " I did it because I felt like it. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just going to have a little fun with you that's all."

With that Jason sent a powerful sidekick to the side of Tommy's head and Tommy was sent flying to the ground his vision going into a haze. Tommy tried to get up but couldn't as Jason rolled him over. Tommy watched in a haze as Jason put his feet on his rib cage and put his entire body wait on his robs. Tommy screamed as he heard the painful cracking and called out "Stop it!"

Jason smirked and then jerked him off the ground and demanded Tommy to fight "Come on. Fight! It'll be more fun that way."

Tommy replied "I don't want fight you Jase, not any more, we're on the same side man."

Jason smirked and said, "Have your way." Then he whirled Tommy around and held his arm behind his back and pulled up hard until Tommy let out a mangled cry to notify his attacker that his arm broke. Jason let Tommy fall to the ground and then was about to crush his ribs again when he was met with a kick to the gut that sent him back.

Tommy staggered to his feet and held his arm protectively. Jason got his bearings back and growled "That was one huge mistake Oliver!" With that Jason picked up a led pipe that he had brought with him. Jason advanced on Tommy and Tommy tried to kick Jason again but this time Jason knew it was coming. Grabbing Tommy's foot Jason tripped him twisting his leg in the process. Tommy cried out as he hit the ground and Jason advanced on him once more.

Jason ruthlessly beat Tommy physically with the led pipe and mentally with his words. "You were never wanted on this team Tommy. We only let you hang around so you wouldn't bother us again. I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all. No more having to save Tommy, no more having to deal with your forgetfulness, your stupid nightmares or your up and down moods."

Once he was finished he went over to his work out bag and got a pocketknife from it. He advanced once more on Tommy and picked him up half way whispering "Nothing personal Tommy. It's just business." Then he stabbed his fallen teammate in the gut.

Tommy let out a strangled cry as Jason pulled out the knife and stabbed him once more. 'NO! Jason what are you doing? How could you do something like this? You'd never do this to any one, no matter what they did. When did you change so much?' Tommy started to sob more at the harsh words thrown at him then any thing else. Seeing the moist eyes Jason whispered, "Hush now Tommy, you will be dead in a little while."

Then he took the knife and slashed Tommy's check form his eye to his jaw. Tommy let out a cry of pain and coughed up a little blood. Jason smirked and dragged Tommy over to the edge off the roof. Tommy saw the waves crashing against the old gray rusted building and tried to scream but instead coughed up more blood.

"Now to let you in on my little secret. Tommy I'm not Jason. I'm a clone of your friend. Rita sent me to kill you. Once I kill you all I have to do is return the bag to Jason's room and everyone will think he did it. It is to perfect isn't it? Oh and don't worry about Jason he's sleeping peacefully for now."

With that the clone smiled and said, "Have a nice flight Tommy." Then he tossed him off the building.

Tommy felt himself fall like an old rag-doll and then everything went black.

Tommy regained consciousness several hours later and looked around dazzlingly as he coughed up some more blood. His whole body ached and he looked around to get his bearings. He was on the sandy shore. The waves pushed him to shore or a nearby deserted beach. Tommy knew what he had to do but he couldn't get his body to move. 'Tommy if you don't move then you will die! The clone will find out you are not dead and come back and finish the job! You have to clear Jason! Now move!'

With that thought he managed to stagger to his feet and herd the crack of bone. He knew that his legs were broken and there had to be some other ones, but that didn't matter, he had to clear his best friend. Tommy staggered to the stairs that lead up to the street and crawled up them. Once there Tommy thought frantically to himself 'Where do I go? Who will know...BILLY! Billy yeah he'll know what to do.' Tommy nearly choked as more blood came up. Tommy looked down at his stomach and saw the front of his dark green shirt was covered with blood and he put his hand over it to stop some of the bleeding.

Tommy staggered to cross the street but tripped and fell to his knees, which caused him to cry out in agony. Tommy fell to the street as tears of pain came to his eyes. Tommy tried to get up but he fell back to the gravel of the deserted street. Tommy moaned and though 'I am going to die. I am going to die out hear and my best friend is going to get all of the blame and it isn't his fault. NO! I can't hurt him again! No!' No matter how much he tried he couldn't get up and finally rolled over and holding his stomach closed his eyes to keep the pain from washing over him. * * *

Billy Cranston gazed out the passenger window of their family van. His dad had wanted to get away from it all for an afternoon. Billy rolled his eyes when his dad suggested they take a day off from work, technology and most of all Angel Grove. 'That's what dad's had been doing ever since mom died eight years ago.' They were headed back from Dagger Cove, a deserted beach that nobody comes to anymore because it was locate about five miles away from the pier and the Dragon Zord made it even worse. The two had spent the day just sitting around the beach, his dad was reading magazines in the sun while Billy found a shaded area to study his calculus. Billy smirked as he thought of the Dragon Zord and watched as the sun lit up the sky with its multi colored rays. He then turned his attention to his dad who was not paying much attention to the road. The young genius shook his head and looked out the windshield just in time to see what seemed like someone lying in the middle of the road.

"DAD WATCH OUT!" Billy's dad looked back to the road and immediately stomped on the breaks. The car stopped inches away from what was body that was curled up on the road. Billy immediately got out of the car, slamming the door shut and ran in front of the car. Billy took an easy breath as he saw that they did not run over him the young man. Billy visually saw him shaking and cautiously started walking towards the stranger. "Excuse me sir are you lost? Do you need help?"

"Bill...Bill...Billy. Iss...iit..really...really...you?" a strangely familiar voice asked.

Billy took a sharp breath as he recognized the pained voce and whispered "Tommy." The figured turned his head to reveal that it indeed was Tommy. All the colour from Billy's face drained as he saw his newest teammate lying there. There was blood in the long mahogany hair, on Tommy's hands and all over his face.

Billy quickly went into action and ran back to the passenger's widow and almost yelled "Dad call 911 now!" Billy's dad picked up his cell phone as Billy ran over to Tommy and rolled him off his side and on to his back. Billy let out a surprised gasp as he the bruise's and scratches. Then he took off his over-shirt and moved Tommy's hand off his stomach and put the shirt on it. Putting Tommy's hand back on it, Billy pushed down on Tommy's hand and the shirt hoping to stop or slow down the bleeding. His eyes grew wide as the shirt soon became tainted with blood.

Billy swiped some the matted hair out of Tommy's face. Bending down he whispered "Hang in their Tommy. Help is on the way. Please hang on. You're going to be OK."

Tommy's eyes flickered and then he faintly whispered "Billy...you're….re...here...you are….are really here."

Billy faintly smiled and said "Yes Tommy I am right hear now don't talk. Please, you really need to save your strength."

Tommy coughed up some more blood and faintly whispered "Jason...he...he...did...did." Billy's eyes grew wide 'Jason did this?! No way? The two are to close for that. The whole team knows that their friendship is very tight. Tommy must be trying to say something else. Jason could never….'

"He...tried...to...he...tried...to...to...

please...don't...believe...it." Then Tommy's eyes fluttered shut.

Billy sat there, so stunned by the statement that Tommy had just said he almost stopped applying the pressure on Tommy's stomach. 'Jason did this to Tommy? Tommy doesn't want us to believe Jason's pleas of innocence. This can't be…..not Jason. The Jason I know, that Kim and I grew up with would never. Would he?' Billy thought, his tears blurring his vision as he heard the wail of the police sirens and the medical helicopter in the distance.

"Son, do you know him?" Ryan asked as he knelt down beside his son.

At first Ryan wasn't planning to get out of the car, blood and cars together reminded him of the accident that took his wife away from their family years ago. But seeing his son's grief stricken expression made him come out to check on him. Slowly Billy nodded, letting a few tears slide down his face. "Don't ask yourself why it happened son, at least not yet. Focus your thoughts on praying for your friend." Before Billy could say anything the medical crew had already landed and were walking over to bring Tommy to the emergency room in the Angel Grove General Hospital.


	2. Trauma

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The power rangers to not belong to me. They belong to Saban and only in my dreams will they belong to me._

 _ **Authers Note Pam:**_ _This the second part in the Guilty saga. I hope you like and enjoy it. Remember feed back is always welcome that means GIVE US FEED BACK PEOPLE! Sorry about that just had to get it out. Enjoy._

 _ **Authors Note Kawii Tigeress:**_ _Thank you Pam for letting me work on this story with you and for putting up with my delay. Hope you enjoy the story and as always feed back is welcome._

 **Trauma  
by: ****Pam Marks** **and** **Kawaii Tigress**

Billy continued to pace back and forth in the waiting room of the Angel Grove General Hospital's emergency floor. It had been an hour since Tommy was brought in, but it felt like at least an entire eternity had passed by for the young genius. It was so similar to the aftermath when the doctors were taking care of her behind those very doors. That night may have been eight years ago, but they were still fresh in his mind, just as if they happened moments ago.

It won't happen again. Not to someone like Tommy. I mean he's strong and always a fighter. The main thing troubling the genus was his injured friend's words before the paramedics came. 'Jason...he...he...did...did…..He...tried...to... he...tried...to...to...please...don't...believe ...it. Billy knew Jason better than he knew himself. It was pretty hard not to since he spent at least half his life at Jason's house. Mrs. Scott was always inviting them over for lunch and dinner or something, even before his mother died. Ryan and Mr. Scott always joked saying their wives weren't just best friends, they were somehow related because of their closeness. The odds of Jason doing something like that, are….are about as good as Trini or Zack trying to kill me, or Kim. Or anyone else on the team killing another member.

Billy clenched his hands into a tight fist, there was a odd dryness on his skin he didn't remember being there. Looking down he saw it, on his hands, forearms, shirt and pants. The crimson dried crumbling flakes from his skin was Tommy's blood. Seeing the blood reminded him of the pain Tommy was in earlier, something he never wanted to see again. Feeling sick to his stomach Billy walked over to is father and sat down next to him. Staring at the double doors that held Tommy, Billy remembered the expression on the Oliver's as they walked into the room. He had never seen them shaken like this before. Jan was crying and seemed she was going to fall apart soon. Billy usually saw a strong headed, calm, easy-going woman that hardly ever got rattled, even if Tommy limped home and had bruises all over him like he did a few fights ago. Thomas was pale, quite and it scared Billy most when he looked into those dark eyes. They were just lifeless.

Finally, the double doors swung open. The doctor saw the Oliver's talking to earlier walked up to the shaken pair and began talking to them. Ugh! His back is facing me, I can't see what he's saying! Focusing on the Oliver's expressions he tried to figure out what was said. Unfortunately, both had practice hiding their emotions, neither of them flickered. They don't seem too happy, either Tommy's as bad as I thought he would be or he's worse off then that. The doctor walked back through the doors and the Oliver's got up, following him. Billy closed his eyes and looked back at the floor, still wondering what was happening to Tommy.

"Excuse me, are you the people who found Tommy?" Billy looked up and saw Jan's wet eyes staring into his. Unable to say anything he just nodded.

"It's Billy, right?" Seeing another nod Jan smiled.

"Thank you. For finding him and helping Tommy out. If it weren't for you, who knows what would have happened. I don't think anything my husband and I could do will ever show you are gratitude."

Finally finding his voice and his courage, Billy asked what he had been trying to find out for the past hour and a bit. "How is Tommy?"

"Tommy will pull through. He's not conscious now, they gave him sedatives when they, when the took him to the operating room." Jan said as she looked down at the floor tears fighting a battle on weather to fall or not.

"Operating room? How bad are the injuries? If you don't mind I wouldn't mind having the scientific terms." Billy said concerned as he backed into the wall a little bit in fear.

"Of course not Billy, don't forget I'm a nurse here. Tommy's lucky, Critchlow says the stab wounds aren't as worse as they look. They were clean cuts and the most important part they missed all his internal organs. There was some internal bleeding, that's why they needed to go to the OR. The only thing Critchlow is worried about is possible and most-likely a head injury, there was a gash up there, the hypothermia and the fact the wounds were opened so long, there would be an infection. Tommy also needs a blood transfusion, he lost so much." Tears losing the battle they began to rush down Jan's face at rapid speed as she said this.

Billy looked over himself again, having totally forgotten all the blood on the ground, his shirt and Tommy's shirt. "What do you mean needs? He hasn't gotten it yet?!"

Slowly Jan shook her head. "The problem is that he is AB-. That itself is a rare blood type, but his case is different. There is something odd in it, it's more energized or something. The hemoglobin count is definitely higher than normal, and there seems to be something a little off. It's with the anti-bodies, they have some other component or something attached to them, but they don't know what, it's almost as if there was some magical energy in it or something." Jan said as she crouched over a little.

-The powers! I didn't think it would alter out blood, maybe it's from that rush of energy we get every time we morph. Great, now I need to come up with some sort of a story…can't get people suspicious. Magical….other than the rangers what holds a magical energy? RITA! Of course.- Billy thought as he nodded.

"I…..I think it may be….from the gray putties that are always in the park. We fought them a few times, it could be from the contact." Billy said as he put his hands on his hips.

"You fought those things?" Ryan exclaimed as he had over heard his son.

"Well, yeah. They were after a bunch of little kids on the play ground one day when we were all just walking by. Dad, I've been taking karate classes from Jase, he thinks I can handle things. Anyway were fighting them and they're magical, right?" Seeing both adults nod Billy though he should continue with his story.

"Well maybe with the contact we absorbed the magical energy?" Billy said his tone evening out.

"Why don't I get you tested, if this is the case hopefully one of you or one of your friends can help Tommy." As Jan said this Billy nodded and Ryan consented the testing.

Jan took Billy into one of the rooms to get his blood drawn out and afterwards Billy called Zack, Trini, Kimberly…and Jason. After Jan took a sample of Billy's blood, she and Thomas went to sit with Tommy and Billy went back to the waiting room. "Billy, are you okay?" Turning around at the voiceBilly saw all the others have come. Kim's and Trini's faces turned white when they saw all the blood on him, not knowing whether it was his or not since he hadn't told them anything other than to get down to the ER as fast as they could.

"Billy, you OK?" Jason asked his voice filled with concern as he approached Billy.

Before answering Billy closed his eyes.-This is Jase, you've known him for so long. Don't accuse him of anything yet, just let Trini and Zack know exactly what happened. Kim…we'll just need more proof till we tell her, and Jase too.-"Affirmative, nothing happened to me." Billy said as he sat down in one of the cream colored chair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Kim exclaimed. Of all the rangers Kim had always been the most protective of the Blue Ranger.

The two of them have known each other basically their whole lives. When Billy's mom died, it was her that stayed over at his house, that stayed in his room with him at night when the nightmares came. It was also Billy who helped her, who let her stay at his house when her parents were always arguing and especially during the divorce. "Billy you're in the hospital with blood all over you, I'm surprised they let you out here." Kim said as she lowered to his sitting position.

"Kim, trust me. I'm fine. This blood….it isn't mine." Taking a deep breath he continued. The rest knowing he was never good at sharing something with his emotions gave him time to collect himself.

Billy was thinking how to rephrase his words so Trini didn't have to translate this time knowing the rest were already on the edge as he said "My dad and I drove out to dagger Cove to spend the day. On our way home, there was someone lying on the road. He had blood all over him. Guys, it was Tommy, and he's not in good shape." Billy looked directly at Jason, wanting to see his reaction and to see if Tommy was mistaken.

Jason paled and started shaking and said. "That's why he didn't, oh my God. I'm so stupid!"

With that he buried his face into his hands and was slightly shaking his head. "I should have known something was up when he didn't show up for out Saturday practice in the park. I just left it to his faulty memory." Nobody but Billy saw this, Zack and Trini, also shaken, were taking care of Kimberly who was in hysterics.

"NO! No, not Tommy. He's been through so much, hasn't he? Hasn't he been through enough. Billy, not Tommy." Pleaded Kim, as she was in tears and was beginning to hyperventilate.

Billy walked over to Kim and placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Kim, I'm sorry. His parents are already in the room with him, but that's not why I called you guys." Leading them into a quite corner of the waiting room he lowered his voice.

Seeing the coast was clear Billy said "The power seemed to have left some abnormalities in his blood. They can't give him other people's blood because the power seemed to fight it off and we can't allow him to have a rejection of the sort in his weakened condition. It could end up killing Tommy. I told Mrs. Oliver that those abnormalities were probably from us fighting putties. They aren't suspicious. But one of us needs to have Tommy's blood type, or he's going to have problems recovering. I asked you to come to get tested."

"Of course man, we'll do all we can for Tommy. He's one of us." Zack answered for all of them. Everyone else just nodded. Billy needed to do this carefully, he needed to let Trini and Zack know what Tommy had told him before he lost consciousness.

"Jason, Kimberly, why don't you two go first. Just let the nurse at the front desk know. Mrs. Oliver is expecting you." As soon as Kimberly and Jason walked through those double doors Billy turned to Zack and Trini.

Pupils dilating Billy said "Guys we have a problem. It's about Jason."

"About Jason? Why do we have a problem about Jason?" Trini wondered knowing Jason would never do anything out of line, that's why Zordon made him leader.

Taking a deep breath Billy turned to face his two friends. "Look when I found Tommy, he said something and it's been making me think ever since and for the first time, I have no clue what to do, or even where to start."

Zack held Billy's shoulders and slightly shook him. "Billy, man, this isn't going to make any sense to us, and we can't help till you tell us what Tommy said." Zack said as Trini favored Billy a small smile, to encourage him into telling them.

"When I found Tommy. He asked if it was really me there with him. Then after I told him to save his strength he said something about Jase. I think his exact words were 'Jason did…..He tried to….please don't believe it." Seeing the betrayal in his friends eyes he wondered if it was right to tell them.

Trini gasped and shook her head and the last bit of Zack's humor and happiness disappeared. "No way, you don't mean?"

"I don't know what to make of it, I mean when I told Jase about Tommy being here. Either he's really a good actor or it wasn't him." Billy said as he nodded in affirmation

Trini sadly looked at the doors and whispered "We shouldn't say anything to Kim, not till we have solid proof. I think this whole Tommy thing has gotten to her already, and we don't need to add another problem for her. Especially if it involves someone else she's close to, and we all know Jason is like another big brother to her" Trini said as she took charge of the situation.

"Trini, Zack, your turn." Called Jason as he was walking over, his arm around a crying Kimberly. Trini and Zack went over, and Kim left to talk to Tommy's parents.

"Billy, I called my mom earlier. She said maybe we should all wait at my house till we get the news. My house is the closest and the waiting room is getting crowded. We also have a van so my parents can drive us back all at once." Kim said he voice unstable as Billy nodded.-God, I can't be thinking this. But it is the perfect opportunity to see if Jason is clear.- Billy thought as he planned his reply.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Billy sighed as he said this, not believing what he was going to do to one of his closest friends.

The five teens entered the Scott's house and Mrs. Scott ran up to them "How is he?" She took a look at all of them and when she saw Billy she shook her head.

"Never mind that right now. Billy, are you all right?" Wondering why she was asking Billy remembered how he must look, with the dried flaky crimson blood still on him.

"Jason, why don't you go bring Billy upstairs and give him some of your clothes? Billy if you want you can also take a shower here."

"No, I'll just shower at home. Thanks anyway Mrs. Scott." Billy answered as Jason was taking him up to his bedroom.

-Now I'll have the chance to look around Jason's room….for any sign that he was part of this morning.- Jason pulled a long sleeved gray shirt out to Billy and left the room so Billy could change. Billy quickly switched shirts and placed his dirty one into a plastic bag. Since he was in the room, Billy looked around, for anything that would give him a hint of what happened. Looking under the desk Billy saw Jason's backpack and a very familiar green duffel bag. "It's Tommy's."

Opening the bag Billy discovered one of Tommy's green flannel shirts, a water bottle, a morpher, power coin and green communicator. "Oh god, Jason did have something to do with it?"

He was so shocked Billy didn't hear someone knocking on the door. Concerned Jason opened the door with the girls following him. Zack was called back to the hospital because his blood matched Tommy's. "Billy, bro are you OK?" Jason asked concerned with his friend.

Billy couldn't say anything, he couldn't make his voice work. Turning around he held the bag in one hand and the morpher and communicator in the other "Aren't those Tommy's?" Trini asked as she couldn't believe her eyes.

She didn't believe Billy when he first told her of the story, but those were in Jason's possession. "Jason, no."

Kimberly could do nothing but stare at the contents in her friend's hand. The emotions on her face were unreadable, but the tears in her eyes betrayed her. "HOW COULD YOU? You kept saying he was your best friend, how could you turn on him like that Jason? Why did you….I mean….." At a loss for words Kimberly ran out of the room.

She couldn't deal with the fact that her good friend, a guy she had looked up to, a teacher and role model to many would do something as terrible as attempting to kill someone. She trusted Jason and he lost that trust. She dimly heard footsteps as Trini followed her out of the looked at the two girls walking down the street from his bedroom window. "Billy what's going on? Where'd you find those?"

-Either he's really a good actor or he really is innocent.- Billy thought as he put the bag on Jason's desk. "Jase, I found these under your desk."

Billy decided to not judge Jason just yet, it seemed so unlikely he would do something like that. The girls already showed they thought he was Tommy's attacker and Billy thought Jason should have the chance to clear his name. "I have no clue what they are doing there."

Sitting with his head in his hands Jason tightly closed his eyes. His best friend was in the hospital and could possible die. To top the day off, half the team thought it was his fault. "I don't know either. I don't know what to do about it either."

Billy sighed, this wasn't how he hoped things would turn out. There was only one person that could help them figure out what happened. The only problem was they weren't too sure whether Tommy was going to make it, and if he did who knew when he would wake up. 


End file.
